Synergy
by Satashi
Summary: Vivio joins the T.S.A.B and goes through the first stages of understanding just who she is. Along the way she meets a friend that will forever change her life. Vivio centric
1. Chapter 1

I was awake before my alarm clock sounded it's normal routine to me. I had barely managed to sleep at all the night before, despite going to bed early and taking some of Nanoha-mama's sleep aid pills. I had been waiting for this day to come for so long, it felt as if it were still a dream. Today I would be going to officially join the military, starting with a three month training course boot camp. From there I would take my first real mage ranking test to see where I stood. With any luck, I would be able to go into a nice division, air force of course. As I got out of bed and stretched, I reflected back on everything that had happened to me up until now. My life wasn't exactly easy, being the adopted daughter of the 'White Devil', but at the same time it was really nice. Special treatment was always a plus, even though I never really welcomed it, and I already knew several high ranking people that I even called my friends. Now, though, it was finally time for me to stand on my own two feet and show them that they made the right choice in allowing me to join. I was going to make everyone proud of me, and it all started with today.

**Synergy**

**By:**

**Satashi**

Vivio adjusted the strap to her bra without thinking about it before she pulled over a carefully chosen shirt to cover herself. It was a simple design, white with a small pink star on the left chest. Even if the Stars forward team was no longer official, she had been welcomed into the group honorarily and the shirt was special to her for that reason. Casual blue jeans were pulled over her legs to allow for movement as well as comfort. Her eyes looked at the room she had spent so many years in and gave a bittersweet smile. '_I never really liked my room growing up. It was a little small and didn't offer much privacy because it had to be passed to get to my parent's room. At the same time, I've had many great memories here and I know I'll miss this place._'

"Vivio!" A sweet voice came from the kitchen, making the girl move out of her room. "Come get some breakfast!"

As the blond appeared, she was greeted with a smile from Fate Harlaown. '_Fate-mama has always been there for me, taking care of and teaching me every step along the way._' The sixteen year old girl sat at the table where a plate was being placed down before her. '_She taught me how to cook, as well as how to do laundry and anything else that needed to be done around the house. She kind of spoiled me, but in a good way. I don't know what would have happened if she wasn't around while I was growing up. Well, around as much as possible. Fate-mama was an enforcer, and a highly skilled one. Often she would be sent away for days or even weeks at a time. I missed her during those moments, but no where near as much as my other mama did._'

Nanoha chose that moment to come in through the front door. She was already dressed in the standard instructor's uniform bearing the colors of the Air Wing. "Good morning, Vivio." She greeted her daughter before placing the mail on the table and smiling at Fate when it was moved away from her in favor of breakfast. "Thank you, Fate-chan."

Vivio took a long slow intake of her coffee, a taste she had gotten from her godmother. '_Nanoha-mama adopted me officially when I was five years old...Or maybe it was one? My body and my age were different than most people's. I was 'born' four years old, so I could technically either be sixteen or twelve. It used to bother me growing up, but Nanoha-mama gave me a birthday, the day I was adopted: March the eighteenth._' Mis-colored eyes watched as Fate sat down across from her and talk to Nanoha moment, laughing at something funny they were talking about. '_Nanoha-mama is a lot stricter than Fate-mama is, but I suppose that in itself isn't a bad thing either. I used to be spanked while growing up, but it quickly turned to being grounded when Nanoha-mama accidentally revealed that spanking me broke her heart. Ever since then I tried to be a good girl whenever possible... Though, you can't be too good as a teenager. I've done several things Nanoha-mama didn't want me to, and today was the biggest of all._'

Breakfast was completed and Vivio slowly stood, taking her cleaned plate to the kitchen to start washing it in the sink before loading it into the dishwasher. "I'm going to double check everything, okay?" She got two answers back, one happy and one sad. On her way by, she watched as Fate scooted closer to Nanoha and whispered something into her ear. '_Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama are a good couple. Although they never officially said anything, they have always been together in my eyes. Their bills, their bank accounts, everything held both of their signatures. They were 'common-law' spouses, which meant that they had lived together for over seven years. Although they could have easily signed papers to prevent it from happening, they each said it would make things a lot simpler and instead wrote their names down to agree with it. Everyone knew them as 'Nanoha and Fate'. I once asked Nanoha-mama about it, but she had just told me that I wouldn't understand how they felt until I experienced it for myself. Regardless, They were my parents, and I loved them more than anything._'

'_I knew I couldn't take much with me to boot camp. I would be there for three months, sleeping on base and busy every single day. I would have time each day to do things such as rest and eat, but I didn't expect any time off. As such, I only had a suitcase packed full of personal things. My underwear, a few shirts and pants, and random objects I wanted to keep close to me._' Vivio checked the luggage once more before sitting on her bed and looking around the room. Socks were put over her feet and worn in sneakers covered them. As she stood she looked out the window and into her backyard. Dark green grass was growing neatly and a small garden full of herbs decorated the middle of it, surrounded in smooth stone.

"Vivio?" Nanoha's voice made the girl look at her mother and an uneasy smile was shared. "Is everything packed?"

"Yes, Mama." Vivio nodded and went to her dresser and started combing her hair. "I checked it all three times now."

"I see..."

The room stayed quiet as the younger one put her hair into a side-up, copying her mother's preferred hairstyle. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Even so, I worry."

"I know." Vivio looked at the clock and then picked up her suitcase. "We should get going if we want to get there early."

"...Yeah." Nanoha looked at her daughter for a few moments before sniffing. "Look at you... all grown up..."

Vivio's shoulders sagged. "Oh please, don't do this..."

Nanoha wiped her eyes and chuckled to herself. "I won't, I promise... It's just that..." She took a few steps forward and placed her hands onto her daughter's shoulders. "I'm just really proud of you."

"Really?" She looked up and was rewarded with a hug.

"Yes, really." She gave her child a squeeze before moving back. "I hope you do really well in your training. If you're lucky, maybe you'll even become a Forward."

"It would take considerable talent to be scouted as a forward right off the bat."

Nanoha shook her head. "I'm getting everyone's records that will be sent to the Air Force. If you qualify, I'll take you in as one..." Her sad face turned into a grin. "Don't think I won't try to make you retire early if I do, though, because that will be my goal!"

"Trained by Nanoha Takamachi." Vivio allowed the last syllable of their name to trail out as she pretended to think about it. "I'd rather take my chances with the devil himself."

The mother laughed at the joke and hugged her daughter once again. "You're mine alright. Now, let's get you on your way."

* * *

Vivio looked at the section of the base she would spend the next three months of her life at with a small grin on her face. '_I've been here countless times, but this is the first time I'm going to be walking down these halls as an official recruit._' She took a long intake of the crisp morning air and turned back to her parents, who were standing next to Fate's car. "I guess I'll go on my own from here." Fate walked up to her first and gave her a tight hug.

"Do your best," came the simple advice. "I'm an enforcer so I have the right to check up on anyone at anytime. I'll stop by once or twice to see how you're doing."

"Jeez Mom, you're as bad as Mama." Vivio laughed to herself, secretly pleased that she'll be able to see her a few times during this. "I'll be fine, don't worry." She received a peck on the cheek and quick hug before Nanoha stepped forward as well. "Mama," Vivio addressed her steadily. "I'll miss you too."

"Be tough in there." Nanoha hugged her close and kissed Vivio on the forehead. "I'll think about you every day."

"I know," Vivio smiled at them and then saluted them both, for the first time meaning it. "I'm going to take my first steps then." Both parents saluted her back and held it for a few moments before Vivio picked up her suitcase and turned, walking to the building. '_I know it won't be easy, and that many people expect a lot out of me, but I'm still excited. I've known all along that my place was in the military. I was made for this, both literally and figuratively, and I want to be the best, so I can protect those around me, just as my parents have done all their lives. I wanted to fly with Nanoha-mama and stand beside Fate-mama as she commanded._'

The girl placed her luggage along with a few other people's and moved to stand with them. Only about twenty people were there when the drill sergeant came up to them, a full ten minutes earlier than what was scheduled. "Line up!" His words were loud and sharp, making everyone scramble to stand in a line. Vivio stood at attention and listened to the firm words being spoken to them. Although she had expected it, she was a little disappointed to see that the man's uniform was brown and white instead of blue and white like her mother's. She was going to be trained from a land instructor it seemed. The person introduced himself as Sergeant Kayen, the baddest, meanest person on the planet. The girl had to stop herself from saying anything, but she still heard someone in the line snicker. The sergeant missed it, however, and commanded them all to find their bunks, get changed into their issued uniforms, and report back with their assigned partner for an introductory course in half an hour.

Vivio picked up her suitcase again and looked at the sheet of paper she was given. '_I'm in the B block it seems... That means it's this way._' She walked into a building and looked around at the clean tile floors and potted plants scattering the area. '_If I'm not mistaken, this area is double bunk rooms like the old section six was... That means my partner will be my room mate._' Her sneakers squeaked lightly, bringing a blush to her face when people looked at her. '_I can't wait to get into uniform so people will stop looking at me funny,_' her mind thought to itself as she went into a hallway lined with doors for sleeping quarters.

Her number was found and a small smile came to her face when she saw the nameplate next to it already containing the newly embedded tags: Vivio Takamachi, Syn Virage. '_So, my partner's name is Syn Virage...I wonder if she's related to that Navy admiral that Fate-mama talks about sometimes..._' She opened the door and looked into the empty room. '_Guess I'm here first._' To her immediate left was a set of bunk beds that went all the way to the wall. To her right was another wall that went to a small desk. Directly in front of her was the desk, followed by a window to it's left. Next to it was another desk and the final wall that had a dresser for the two to share. '_Just big enough to hold two people without them going crazy,_' she mused to herself.

Walking to the dresser, Vivio sat her suitcase down and started to neatly place her underwear on the top, shirts in the middle, and pants on bottom. Once done, she slid her suitcase under the bottom bunk and moved to look out the window. Only a few seconds passed before the door opened behind her and in stepped the person that she would spend the next three months with. The girl had shockingly blue hair that went to her mid back, but Vivio's attention was quickly turned to the Heterochromic eyes staring back at her. The right shone a clear burning red while the left was a cold ice blue. "Hello," Vivio greeted lightly as she turned to face her fully. "Virage-san?"

"Hi," The girl walked into the room fully, closing the door behind her with her foot. As she walked to the dresser, she looked at the slightly shorter girl by the window and took her in. "So you're Takamachi's daughter, huh? Guess they put us together because they thought we'd get along."

Vivio nodded. "So you _are_ Virage's daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Mmh." Syn looked in the dresser curiously and went about dumping her things in.

"You should fold them to make them not get wrinkles." Vivio advised, habits coming back from her home life.

"Not much to wrinkle," Syn replied lightly. "I'll keep my uniform clean, but mainly we'll be covered in grime along with our training suits. Speaking of, we should get changed."

Vivio nodded, now more keen to the idea of changing clothes once she was sure the door wouldn't be opened again anytime soon. The blinds on the window were closed and she peeled off her shirt while walking to the bed to pick up the simple white shirt paired with baggy jeans. "So, what style are you?"

Syn took off her ark purple shirt and tossed it onto the top bunk, claiming it without words. "Belkan, ranged mixed with limited close quarters; you?"

"Belkan," Vivio noticed that her partner was donning a sports bra and thought wise to make the same choice. "I use a combination of different weapons depending on the situation. I have swallow that I use mostly. Double ended spear with curved blades on each side."

"Bow here, but it breaks apart into short swords that can either stay attached with the energy string or come apart fully." Syn hopped a few times to pull her jeans up and tucked in her shirt before zipping them. "Stupid shirt is too large... and too white."

"I think they're a little too small." Vivio tucked in her shirt as well and adjusted it to allow room for her ample chest to not be smothered.

Syn looked at the breasts and then down at her own A-cups. A small grunt of annoyance came from her but she sat down on the bottom bunk anyway to put her boots on. "So, Takamachi, what makes you want to join?"

"I guess to sum it up, you could say that I want to prove myself. You?"

The blue haired girl looked away from Vivio and put both hands behind her to brace herself while leaning back. "The same, you could say. My parents are famous and everyone kind of looks down on me because of it. No matter what I do, or how strong I am, everyone compares me to them."

Vivio looked over at her, sitting down as well while putting on her shoes. "Like being in a shadow that you just can't get out from, huh?"

"Something like that, yeah." Syn nodded and stood up, stretching her lithe body out before looking over her shoulder. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Vivio stood as well and looked up slightly at the girl. The blue hair blew lightly behind her as she moved past, multi-colored eyes shining with a fierce determination that somehow intrigued the blond. '_I think it's just this being the first day,_' she thought to herself while watching the girl. '_But for some reason, I feel like my life is about to change forever._' She closed the door behind herself and walked down the hallway, just behind the person she had just met. '_I am Vivio Takamachi, and in the words of my mother..._'

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked down the halls I couldn't help but wonder exactly what the next three months would consist of. I've seen many instructors teach many different ways, each one ranging from overly harsh to overly nice. Nanoha-mama always referred to her teaching as 'plain' and 'simple', but in reality it was rather unique. A positive attitude with gentle coaching made people seem to try even harder than they would if they were being yelled at or insulted. The training corps were very unique in their ways of teaching people how to instruct, but I still got the notion that the person who was going to be in charge of us was going to be one of those types who yell a lot. It'd figure I'd be stuck with someone like that, but at the same time a part of me was happy about it. If I could prove myself to this person, then it would mean that I was truly capable of doing this. Any praise from him would be deserved.

**Synergy II**

**By: Satashi**

Vivio smiled lightly to herself as the door leading out onto the base was given an extra push open by Syn so she would be able to walk outside behind the girl. '_At least she's polite, in a way._' Vivio mused to herself while looking at the back of the girl. The blue hair of Syn seemed to shine a lot brighter once out in the sun and her petite body was a lot more noticeable compared to those walking around. The girl was taller than most girls but leaned more towards to the 'sexy' side rather than 'lanky'. Her muscles weren't chiseled but were rather slightly defined without being unattractive. She stood at the meeting point and put a hand on her hip, eyes glancing around to see if anyone else were on their way yet. Vivio stood next to her as well and scanned the area before speaking. "I guess we're first."

"Seems that way. They were probably finding their rooms." She clicked her tongue and looked at her watch. "We still have about ten minutes before we're scheduled to meet..." She stretched out her arms before bending over to touch her toes, making her hair spill over and fall onto the ground.

"You should put your hair into a ponytail to keep it out of your way."

"No thanks," Syn leaned to one side and then to the other to make sure her legs were ready for the day. "I'm sensitive about my hair."

"Oh, okay." Vivio copied her friend in the warm up stretching. "So, you sixteen too?"

"Yeah, I'll be seventeen in a few weeks. I had to wait almost a year before I could join because I was away on the last six-month opening due to being on another planet."

Vivio nodded and jogged in place briefly to make sure she would be okay. "I turned right after it, so I guess you're a few months older than me."

Syn nodded and looked back at her partner for the next little while. "Heterochromia, huh? Never met someone who had it like me."

The blond looked back at the blue and red eyes of the slightly taller girl. "Yeah, we both have red, that's kind of weird isn't it?"

"I like red." Syn nodded to herself. "And the blue matches my hair, so it's okay. How about you, ever get teased?"

"All the time, especially around Christmas." Vivio grinned and got an amused smirk back. "My nickname in school was 'Eyes'. Really annoying."

Before Syn could reply a few more people showed up at the spot, followed rather quickly by the remaining recruits and finally Kayen, their training sergeant. "You are now officially privates," he greeted them while walking before the line of people. "I will train you so you will be ready to face whatever will be thrown at you in your journeys. There are a lot of instructors out there, but I assure you, I am the best." The words made Vivio frown but she didn't say anything to the statement. "You will work with your partner to achieve your goals of passing my training course. I know all of you show extra ordinary potential but that does not mean you will be given special treatment. If you want me to acknowledge you, then you will have to prove your worth to me." A snicker and mutter was heard from the line and Kayen moved to stand directly in front of Syn. "You have something to say, Virage?"

Syn looked the man straight in the eyes. "I said this is only mandatory to be here and that I don't need you to acknowledge me because I will outrank you shortly."

The man stared back at the girl. "Until then, you are under my instruction. Drop, and give me fifty." A frown came on Syn face but she still moved to lay on her stomach, counting her push-ups. Kayen looked at Vivio, who was facing forward, and pushed up the hat covering his shaved head. "Why are you standing, Takamachi?"

Vivio stumbled for an answer. "You told Virage-san to do push-ups, sir?"

"And is Virage your partner?"

"Yes sir."

"Then _why_ are you standing, Takamachi!?" Vivio got to the ground quickly, counting out as she did push ups as well. Kayen looked back at the group. "I will have no one back talking me. I don't care who you are, what family you're from, or how powerful you think you may be. While you are here, I am your instructor." He looked back at Syn as she stood. "Virage! Why are you standing!?"

Syn glared. "You said fifty, I did fifty."

"Takamachi is still on the ground."

Syn looked down at Vivio, who paused her push-ups to look back up in confusion. "You told her fifty, she isn't done."

Kayen got back in her face. "I told _you_ to do fifty. Takamachi is your partner. Your mistakes are her mistakes. Your punishments are her punishments. Now, give me fifty!" He kept a frown on his face as he glared at the girl who slowly got back down, starting back over at zero along with Vivio.

Syn looked over at the blond next to her and whispered between her counting. "I think we should only do twenty-five."

"Why?" Vivio whispered back, making sure that their instructor was too far away to hear their soft words.

"If we, ngh, are partners and have to , ugh, do fifty..."

Vivio nodded to herself, understanding what the girl meant. When their last one was done, the two stood up and tried to keep their breathing steady. Kayen walked back over to them and looked Vivio in the eyes. "Why are you standing, Takamachi?"

"Sir," She took a deep breath so she could talk. "We did fifty push-ups together, as partners."

Kayen glared at them before nodding. "Good." He turned and started walking back along the lines, missing the two girls smirk at each other behind his back. "You will learn how to work with others while here. All of you already posses the physical abilities that are gained through normal boot camp. This will be different. I will teach you how to be a soldier, and how to act and think. Your specifics will come to you naturally as you go through this course. We will train three times a day, in between which I will either allow you to rest or work with you personally on whatever I think you need to improve on. Right now, I want everyone to follow me. We will run around the base while you talk to your partner. I want to you learn everything about them. If at any time I notice you not talking then we will make an extra lap. Now, move!"

Vivio started running behind the man with Syn by her side, moving at a little over a brisk jog. "Nice idea back there."

"Yeah," Syn breathed out while keeping up the pace. "I didn't know you'd be punished too."

"You have quite a smart mouth don't you?"

"You could say that," Syn grinned. "I don't like the 'in your face' method. I've gotten into a lot of trouble because of my mouth."

Vivio grimaced. "Ugh, please don't make me do too many push ups."

"I'll try and keep quite. No promises, though." They slowly made the wide turn to get on the outskirts of base to officially start their first lap. "So, Takamachi, you're the daughter of Nanoha right? The Flight Instructor Ace right? Have any training?"

"Yeah, she's trained me a lot, Fate-mama too."

"Fate-mama?"

Vivio nodded in their jog, wishing she didn't have to keep talking. "Nanoha-mama adopted me when I was four, and-whew- Fate-mama is my godmother, but I've always called her 'mama' so it kind of stuck... Although now I call Fate 'Mom' and Nanoha 'Mama' to make it easier."

"I see," Syn panted out, breathing a little heavier than the rest. "Push ups before running sucks."

"Honestly," Vivio smiled to herself. "I'm pretty good at physical stuff. Believe it or not," she took a breath. "I ran with Nanoha-mama's forwards every morning for as long as I could remember. I could probably circle this place several times before needing a break." She exhaled and looked over at Syn with an amused look. "But man, talking and running at same time is killing my lungs."

The blue haired girl moved a hand up to grip her hair and toss it all over her shoulders. "I'm more of a 'move fast all at once' kind of person. I can teleport short distances and stay still a long time to get a shot in."

"We all specialize in certain things," Vivio breathed out. "We just need to find out how to work together using them. We will either be a great team or a bad one... ranged and melee sounds good on paper but it takes amazing cooperation to pull it off."

Syn wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Yeah, tell me about it..."

"Yeah..."

"Soo..." The two looked at each other, panting, before looking ahead again, thinking about what else to say

"Another lap!" Kayen called out loudly. "Virage and Takamachi decided to go quiet!" Vivio groaned loudly, followed by Syn cursing. "Make that two laps, For Virage's smart mouth!"

Syn glared and opened her mouth to speak again but Vivio was faster. "Shush!" She glared at the girl. "Just... I dunno, tell me what your favorite foods are?"

* * *

"I'm starving," Vivio complained to herself as she sat down at the cafeteria table. Her food was quickly attacked, slurping down her spaghetti without reserve before wiping her mouth and starting again a little slower.

"Slow down or you'll choke." Syn advised while sitting across from her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Already are," Vivio grinned at her. "You have quite a smart mouth, I thought we'd never get done running." Syn started eating as well, stuffing her face and choking. "Hey, you okay?" The girl swallowed thickly and drank heavily from her glass. "Jeez, take your own advice."

"I'm weird like that." Syn wiped her mouth and waited a moment to make sure she would be okay before eating again. "I can't believe we went straight through lunch and did out night training all at once... Talk about breaking everyone in." She ate some more and chewed thoroughly this time. "What's up with this whole partner thing, though?"

"No idea, but apparently we're going to be spending a lot of time together. Not that it's a bad thing, you seem pretty cool."

"Never heard that one before." Syn started in on her salad, eating it midway instead of at the start of the meal. "Hard headed and stubborn plenty of times, but never cool."

"Not have many friends?" Vivio flinched at her question. "Ah, sorry... That was rather rude."

Syn shook her head. "Nuh uh, not many friends."

"...Me either." Vivio stirred her food with her fork. "Well, I've always been surrounded by friends but... none my own age. People who were there as I grew up, they see me as family really... Not that I mind, but...you know... Never really had a friend I could just hang out with."

"Weird how we talk all day long and don't really learn anything until we sit down for dinner." The girl's red and blue eyes looked down at her food for a few moments before eating again. "This taste pretty good."

"Yeah." Vivio continued to eat as well, grinning to herself when Syn slurped some noodles up and munched on a bread stick before wiping her mouth clean of the red sauce. The two ate together at the small table, quietly talking to each other between bites until the plates were empty and they both leaned back. "I'm so full..."

"I could really go for some dessert..." Syn looked over at the buffet style serving tables and sighed out when she noticed it was all gone. "Figures... come in late for dinner and the good stuff is gone."

Vivio laughed to herself. "Seems so...you ready then?" She got a nod and the two made their way out of the cafeteria and into the hallways. White tiles with random black ones passed under their feet as they passed by random offices until the outside came into view. The blond held the door for Syn and got an amused look as the girl passed by. Together they made their way across the concrete ground flecked with patches of greenery until they made it to their own building.

The door to their room was opened and cool air brushed over both of them, making Syn sigh out. "We have until six in the morning to get some rest and," She stopped her talking and looked at a plate of brownies on the far left desk. "Huh?" She plucked the note and read it quickly, grinning and handing it to Vivio. "Fate-mama sends her love."

Vivio quickly snatched the note and turned around to read it. '_Vivio, I know I shouldn't do this on your first day but I just had to. Enjoy the brownies. -Fate-mama._' She blushed darkly and looked back at the plate filled with brownie squares, half of which were frosted with white icing. "Jeez..." She noticed Syn sitting on the bottom bunk bed, trying not to glance at the treats and failing. "Here," Vivio picked up the platter and sat it on the bed before plopping herself down. "Help yourself."

Syn quickly plucked one of the frosted ones and bit down into it. "Mmmm..."

"Sweet tooth?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"That sounds rather odd coming from you." Vivio laid back on the bed and stared up at the rather boring underside of the bunk above her. "I kind of thought you would be the type of person who never ate sweets."

Syn felt herself blush lightly and turned to look at the girl laying down. "H-hey, why do you say that? Am I that tomboyish?"

"Kind of, yes." Vivio smiled lightly. "But I like that about you, it's a neat trait."

The blue haired girl sniffed and plucked another frosted brownie when she noticed that Vivio was still nibbling on the plain one. "Well it's not that I _want_ to be a guy or anything..." She got off the bed and went to their dresser to open the first drawer. "But there are just somethings that annoy me." Placing her brownie down, she pulled off her shirt and then peeled her sports bra off with her back to Vivio. "Bras are definitely something I don't enjoy." She put on a different shirt and moved it down her body, showing that it went clear to her knees, before taking off her pants as well. Once changed, she tossed her dirty clothes across the room by her desk.

"They'll be all wrinkly tomorrow if you do that." Vivio informed her while standing as well.

"What is it with you and folding clothes?" Syn asked curiously while pulling on her socks. "If you want them folded, feel free to do so." She watched with great amusement as Vivo took her up on the offer, moving to the dirty clothes and snapping them with a quick movement of her arms before neatly folding each and setting them on their dresser. Once done, the girl started taking off her own clothes and setting them next to her new friend's. "So," Syn started up again while looking at Vivio's body. "Well endowed at age sixteen..."

Vivio turned her back to Syn and blushed. "I take after Fate-mama it seems. Her body is very feminine. They just get in the way, though."

"At least people don't call you flat chested." Syn peeked down her shirt to look at her chest. "Not that I _want_ boobs or anything but... a little more would be nice."

The younger girl laughed to herself and finished swapping her clothes, now sporting a light pink shirt and matching draw-string pants. "They say if you rub them, they'll grow."

"I don't feel like rubbing them."

"Boyfriend?"

"None, you?"

"None." Vivio picked up the plate of brownies and put them on Syn's desk. "Eat all you want. Anyone you interested in?"

Syn sniffed. "No, not really. Not many friends, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Vivio sighed and fell back on her bed.

The blue haired one took the hint and cut off the lights before climbing the ladder to her bunk, tossing the clothes off of it that she had placed there earlier. "Guessing since you have two mothers, you like girls too?"

Vivio hummed. "Yeah, but I'm not going to oogle you or anything."

"Same." Syn got under the covers and shifted herself so her back was pressed against the wall. "See you in the morning."

"Mmhmm," Vivio yawned and pulled the covers up higher around her shoulders. "Sweet dreams." As she lay in the darkness, a small smile came to her face. '_Today wasn't really that bad. Virage-san seems to be like a nice girl, although a little messy. She kind of reminds me of Nanoha-mama in a strange kind of way._' A soft sigh was heard from up above and Vivio repressed the urge to giggle at it. '_I think I'll get along with her just fine..._' She looked across the room and at the closed blinds covering their window. '_Goodnight Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama. I hope you two are doing okay with me not there to keep you in check._' She grinned to herself and closed her eyes to get some rest. Silence passed over the girls for several minutes before a soft moan came from up above, making Vivio open her eyes. '_Oh god, don't tell me she snores._' Another long moan came to her ears, making her pull her pillow over her ears. '_She's just like Nanoha-mama alright!_' yet another soft purring moan came from above in Syn's sleep. '_Mental note: fall asleep first..._'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for delay in updating. I'd like to take a moment to welcome Angel back home from her summer break and thank her once again for proof reading my chapters. I'm sure everyone else is happy to hear this as well, judging from everyone asking where she went for my past few chapters...

* * *

Dear Mom and Mama. I know you probably thought I wouldn't write to you while I was in training, but I have a little extra time today because our instructor Kayen got called to meet with some higher ups for the rest of the day. I know you're probably worried about me so I'll go ahead and ease your troubled minds and tell you that I am just fine. This isn't anywhere near as bad as I thought it would be, judging by the two weeks that I have been here. I kind of imagined the standard boot camp. You know, crawling in the dirt, jumping jacks at four in the morning, that kind of thing. Instead, I have this really bizarre instructor who is making us do things that I don't really understand. He focuses on you knowing our partners more than I think is needed, but at the same time I am learning a lot of things I never knew. Honestly, I'm not sure if he is a _really _bad instructor, or a really really _good_ one. Anyway, my partner -as you know- is Syn Virage. She's a... spunky type of girl. She is very open minded and doesn't hesitate to speak her mind. At first she got me into a lot of trouble but now she is really holding back for me, I can tell. She's really energetic, but not hyperly so. I can talk to her for hours and not really hit a dull moment, which is good for our sake -trust me on that one. All in all, I have to say that even though this is hard... I'm actually enjoying it in a strange kind of way. I'm living my dream, you know? I have a really great friend, my first partner ever, and I'm experiencing the military that my mamas love so much. I hope you two are making it fine over there. I can't wait to see you again. Your daughter, Vivio.

**Synergy III**

**By: Satashi**

Vivio looked over at Syn as the girl sleepily rose up from her bed. Wild blue hair was sticking up all around her, making Vivio laugh to herself lightly. "Hey," she greeted her lightly. "How was your nap?"

Syn mumbled out an incoherent response while climbing down from the top bunk. A long stretch was made as she walked over to the other desk in the room and sat down in the chair backwards. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually a little bored." One hand went up to rub her blue eye. "I normally never take naps."

"Well, we did do a lot this morning... It's almost dinner time, want to get something to eat?" Her room mate nodded at her and rolled her way over to the dresser to get some clothes. "Ugh," Vivio fanned her face when Syn got closer to her. "You reek, go take a shower."

"Hey you don't smell too pretty either." Syn growled at her. "You smell like sweat and dirt."

Vivio looked at her a moment before laughing. "To the showers then."

"Pass." Syn stood and started picking out some clothes. "We're just going to get dirty again anyway."

"Oh come on, we haven't taken a nice relaxing bath since we got here." Vivio took out both of their standard issue military uniforms and handed Syn's to her. "Here. Let's go take a nice hot soak and change into these, then wash our training uniforms." Syn gave her a weird look but the blond insisted, pushing the clothes out more. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"... Okay." Syn gave in reluctantly and accepted the clothes. '_I didn't really like baths but I guess it won't hurt to keep her company... besides, if her mother keeps leaving us brownies and cookies, I'd feel bad if I wasn't a good roommate to her._' Her eyes glanced at the half eaten plate of snacks they received the other day before walking out of the room with her friend. "I wonder why she leaves them for us while we're training and not at night when we're in the room?"

"Huh?" Vivio looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Oh! Um, nothing." Syn flipped some of her hair over her shoulder, a sign that she was embarrassed about something. "Anyway, what do you think about our training so far?"

The blond sighed out during their walk to the bathhouse. "I'm still really confused at the training. I mean, I don't really mind talking so much... but really, why do I need to know what your favorite color is?"

Syn rolled her eyes. "I felt like falling over when he asked you that..." She grumbled to herself. "I can't believe he made us do push ups because you didn't know..."

"Purple wasn't it?"

"Dark purple." Syn opened the door and held it for Vivio, who smiled at her thankfully. "I don't get along with light colors."

"I figured, everything you own is dark." Vivio looked up at the sky as they walked across the base.

The blue haired girl gave her an odd look. "Why do you always do that?"

"What?" She blinked and glanced over at her friend.

"Stare at the sky? You do it in the room too when you're by the window."

"Oh," Vivio hummed to herself. After a small mental debate if she should share the embarrassing reason or not, she blushed and began her story. "My mama really loves the sky. She's in the air force, and she said that she learned how to fly when she was nine."

"Nine!?"

"Mmhmm." A small nod confirmed her words. "She was fighting something, probably ranked double-A or so, and Yuuno-san -ah, he's the one who taught Nanoha-mama at the beginning- told her to fly so she just... flew."

"That's... kind of annoying." Syn interrupted with a growl.

"I know, right?" Vivio grinned at her and together they entered the large bathhouse of the base. "But anyway, on her planet, flying was unheard of. She dreamed about it ever since she could remember, and when she could fly, she fell in love. I guess I just sort of inherited it after being raised by her."

Syn hummed to herself, placing her clean clothes in a cubby hole next to everyone else's. Taking a note of her number, she began to strip down. "You're going into the air force?"

"Yes, you?"

"Navy, like my mother." Syn pondered this. "I wonder why we were teamed together under this crazy instructor if we are going into different divisions?"

Vivio hummed to herself to show that she was thinking the same thing. A small bit of silence came over them as their clothing was removed. The blond finished first, placing the dirty articles in the slot above her clean ones neatly while Syn crammed hers in her own. Together they walked to the showering section and claimed two stalls that were side by side. Raising up her hand, a warm spray of water came down upon her. At once, she pressed the up button next to where the water was coming from to make it a few degrees warmer. Beside her, Syn knocked hers down to get a cold stream to flow along her body. The combined forces made a thick fog hover around their stalls as the air battled to create condensation on everything around them.

Syn quickly wet her hair and started rubbing shampoo into it, using her fingertips to massage it into her scalp before gripping the blue mass behind her and lathering it. Once done, she reached for the soap and moved it along her body, cleaning herself quickly. After a fast rinse she looked over at Vivio, who was still just working on her hair. "You're so slow." She rested her arms on top of the stall divider and watched the girl move to rinse her hair.

"You're just fast." She closed her mouth as the soapy water ran over it and quickly turned around so the spray was beating on her face. "I got soap in my eyes..." She heard a snicker which made her smile to herself. "Why so fast? Don't you enjoy showers?" Her body turned to finish rinsing off the soap.

"Hate them." Syn reached back to wring her hair out. "I don't like my hair being wet."

"Why?"

"It's heavy," Syn sighed out with slight annoyance. "I'd do anything to keep my hair dry."

"I see." Vivio started to clean her body. "Do you want to leave?" She looked away so she didn't have to show her disappointment. "I can bathe alone, it's okay." The girl almost bit her tongue when she realized how that sounded.

"It's okay, I'll stay." Syn sighed to herself. "A little while won't hurt." She heard a happy sound come from her partner.

"I'll put your hair up in a towel while we soak."

Syn smirked. "Thanks but I don't like people touching my hair."

"Oh? Why?" Vivio looked over at her friend, who blushed darkly and turned away. '_Ohhhh, she's like Fate-mama I bet._'

* * *

Vivio rolled to the side of a blast that blew up a small clot of dirt where she had just been standing. Her hair flew around as she quickly righted herself to a standing position. The glass orb in her hand crackled slightly from the maneuver but held together for the girl carrying it. Bringing up her arm, Vivio slashed her swallow across a robotic drone and leaped through the black smoke left from the small explosion. As soon as her feet hit the ground a set of magical binding chains sprang to life, ensnaring her left ankle and ripping the girl up into the air. The glass ball in her arms fell from her startled grasp and dropped several feet to the ground, where it shattered just under a safety net shot out from Syn's bow. Immediately the drones around them shut down and Vivio was released to fall onto all fours with a grunt.

"Pathetic." Kayen walked over to Vivio and frowned hard at her. "Congratulations, Takamachi, you dropped the data pack that would have given the T.S.A.B the information needed to successfully complete the mission. How do you feel?"

Vivio looked down, feeling a mix of anger and frustration well up in her stomach. The simulated mission was too hard for their current level, even with two people attempting it. " I'm sorry, sir." She replied as firmly as she could. "I... I messed up."

"It wasn't completely your fault." Kayen informed her, moving his gaze to Syn, who was just close enough to join the conversation. "Virage didn't shoot down the traps."

"I thought she could handle them!" Syn countered sharply.

Vivio turned to her. "I'm not good at that! My style is more of a 'cut through them', not a 'dispel magic traps'!"

"So you're blaming me!?" Syn shouted back at her, gripping her bow tightly. "You're the one who dropped the orb!"

"_Privates!" _Kayen's shout made both girls stop their arguing at once. "You win as a team, and you fail as a team. Both of you should have known what the other could and couldn't do in the situation." He looked at Syn and noticed the expression on her face. "What do you have to say, Virage?"

"Sir," She reported, eyes fierce. "With all due respect, this simulated mission is way above our level." She saw Vivio nod slightly out of the corner of her eye.

"This exercise," Their sergeant told them calmly, "Was watered down to reflect your current mage levels. You didn't fail because I gave you too strong of a mission, you failed because you didn't work together enough." He brought up a monitor for them, which started to play a footage of the same mission they had just done being, taken on by two different people. Vivio quickly recognized the two mages doing it from the family albums she had seen all her life and the pictures around her house. "This footage was taken several years ago, showing two mages who had this mission set at a mage level _above_ their current rankings. They completed it in record time, with a perfect score, having never attempted it before."

Vivio felt her stomach tighten, watching her god-mother easily slash her way through the obstacles she had just struggled with. Behind her, a ten year old Nanoha was blasting her magic bullets as fast as she could. They swirled around Fate alarmingly fast, taking out everything around her that could possibly harm the girl while Fate handled anything that might have given her partner any trouble. Next to her, Syn let out an awed whistle, speaking her thoughts aloud. "Wow, they must be child prodigies... But the one doing ranged support... she seems reckless."

"That just shows how naive you are." Kayen snorted at her, getting a repressed frown. "The ranged mage knew every move her partner would make before she made it, and the close combat mage didn't worry about being shot by friendly fire because she trusted her partner with her life. The combined force was enough to fluently counteract anything that could have offset them. I'm sure you know their names, Takamachi?"

Vivio clenched her fist. '_Stop comparing me to them!_'

Syn put a hand on her hip. "Well, if we're going to be like them, you need to trust me more, Takamachi."

The blond snapped, turning to Syn and shouting at her. "Shut up, Virage-san! I can't trust you with my _life_ while you have that smart-ass attitude of yours!"

Glaring, Syn turned to face the one screaming at her. "Don't jump all over me like that, I didn't do anything to piss you off!"

Kayen yelled at them again, making each slowly turn their gaze back to him. "I see I will need to help you again. Both of you, come with me."

Syn scoffed at the dirty look she was receiving from her partner and turned away to follow her instructor. '_What's her problem? She didn't have to get so pissy because I stated one of her flaws._'

Green and red eyes stared at the ground a few feet of the person they belonged to. Her left hand held up her device and a silent command to it made it shrink back into a ring form, covering her left middle finger. The rest of the way to the science development lab was made in silence, each girl trying their best to not look at each other. When they finally made it to their destination, Vivio felt a ting of embarrassment when she saw Shari in there as well. The older woman waved discreetly to Vivio, but Syn took notice and gave her partner a questioning glance. Still mad, Vivio snorted at her and turned her gaze before anything could be said about her being pampered. Taking offense to the rude act, Syn crossed her arms and looked away once more.

"Here we are." Kayen stopped walking, making each girl halt as well. The man picked up two yellow bracelets from a shelf and turned to the girls, giving each one. "Put these on on."

"What are they?" Syn put the device onto her left wrist since her right was occupied by her device in it's compact bracelet form. As soon as Vivio slid her wrist through her's, both of them shank to cling to their skin firmly. A yellow line of energy connected the two devices, making each girl bring it up to look at. "What is this?" The blue haired girl moved her hand more, feeling it tug on Vivio's.

"That," Kayen informed them while crossing his arms. "Is a device that I give to my more troublesome students. The bracelets sync with it's wearer's linker core, much like an intelligent device does. It then sends signals to the other bracelet to detect how in-sync your cores are. Depending on this, the bind will turn green to allow you two to move freely, yellow to make the bind not be able to expand, or to red, which makes the bind shrink."

Vivio moved her hand to look at the yellow bind connecting them, pulling Syn's wrist in the process. The girl, already annoyed at her, pulled back. The bind between them turned red and shrank, forcing them to take a few steps closer to each other. "Oh great," the blond growled. "This is going to be _fun_."

"Stow it, Takamachi." The bind shrank again, now forcing their wrist to touch each other's. "Son of a-!"

The blond exhaled angrily, pulling her arm closer to her own body only to have Syn tug back. "You two," Kayen made them look at him. "Will be bound to each other twenty-four hours a day, every day, until the bracelets get enough data to let me know you are working together. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The girls replied at once, voices a little begrudgingly.

"What was that!?"

"Yes sir!" They shouted at the same time, focusing their annoyance onto their instructor and making the chain bind between them glow yellow and loosen a little.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Syn muttered around a mouthful of food. The two were sitting next to each other at one of the long tables in the cafeteria for lunch, being embarrassed by everyone around them who saw their bracelets. She stuffed a few fries into her mouth and chewed angrily. "How humiliating."

"At least you have your dominate hand free." Vivio countered her in a harsh whisper while trying to eat her food with her left hand. Her right was bound to Syn's left so tightly that their bracelets were touching each other's to make it look as if they were holding hands. The contact made each of them even more annoyed, not giving them a chance to even consider working together to allow it to loosen. Vivio put her hamburger into her mouth and took a bite out of it. A small groan of annoyance came when she felt some of her dressings on it around her mouth and she quickly wiped it off with a napkin.

Syn smirked at her. "Can't even eat without getting your face messy?" She got a growl for a response. "Don't growl at me."

"Then don't make fun of me."

"Learn to take a joke."

"Learn to not be an ass!"

"God, why are you so pissed today?" Syn took another bite of her meal, choosing to not look at her anymore. "We failed that mission and you just went nuts!"

"You struck a nerve, alright? I thought _you_ of all people would understand."

Syn chose rather to ignore her instead of ask what nerve she had hit. "Fine, whatever." She grabbed her drink and slurped on it through the straw, getting nothing but a suction noise and watered down soda. "I need a refill."

"I don't want to get up." Vivio grinned to herself before she felt a sharp jerk on her wrist, making her fall onto the floor and literally be dragged behind Syn as she made her way to the soda fountain. "You jerk!" Syn only smirked proudly to herself.

* * *

"I want to take a shower." Vivio spoke softly as they walked tiredly from the evening's training session. Each one of them sported a few extra bruises from where they tripped over each other while trying to do their routines and generally failed what they were trying to accomplish.

"I just want to get in bed."

"I need to clean," Vivio pointed out. "We got really dirty."

"No offense, Takamachi, but I am _really_ not in the mood to cram myself in a shower stall with you while we're bound together." She held up her hand to show that their bracelets were, once again, touching each others. "I just want to go to our room, get in bed, and sleep this off. Tomorrow we'll forget that this day ever happened and go back to being a team."

"If you want to do that, you could just apologize to me and then go to the showers." Vivio tried to reason with her.

"Apologize for _what_!?" Syn demanded loudly. "I don't even know _why_ your panties are in a wad today!"

"Jeez, just forget it!" Vivio tried to storm off, but ending up pulling on Syn's wrist, making the girl stumble to catch up. When they finally made it to their dorm, Vivio sat on her bed and sighed. Syn sat next to her and attempted to cross her arms before realizing that she couldn't.

"This is driving me _nuts_!" Her hand went to her wrist, where she started clawing at the device. "I can't deal with this!" She tried in vain to remove it, ending with nothing but a sore wrist to show for it. Vivio held up her left hand and summoned forth her swallow, placing it onto her lap. "You're going to cut it off?" Syn laughed at the idea. "Good luck re-attaching your hand."

"I'm going to polish Serge," Vivio retorted while reaching under the bed to get her cleaning kit out. "I always wipe it down at the end of the day, you know that."

"It's not an intelligent device, it doesn't care if it's clean or not." Syn countered.

"Then why do you clean yours so much?" Vivio shot back at her, wiping down the staff of her double bladed weapon with a cloth.

"Don't get smart with me."

"Why not, your smart mouth gets us in trouble all the time!"

Syn stood up, making Vivio's weapon fall off her lap when she was pulled up as well. "Stop being such a bitch!" She turned to look at her blond partner. "I didn't do _anything_ to you today!"

"I told you, you got on my nerves!"

"_How_!?" Syn demanded, getting up to the girl's face. "I don't even know what set you off!"

"Comparing me to my mothers after I made a mistake!"

Syn looked at her blankly for a few seconds before frowning. "How the hell was I supposed to know they were your parents!? Huh!?"

"You should have!"

"That's not a reason!" Syn threw her free arm out in annoyance. "If they are your parents, why not act a little bit more like them and do better then!?" She knew the statement would only infuriate the shorter girl and she wasn't disappointed when she suddenly got a fingertip against her chest.

"Watch your mouth, Virage!"

"Or what, Takamachi!?" She pulled her hand back when Vivio moved it closer to her side. The action made Vivio jerk her arm back, taking Syn's body with it. The two collided and quickly found themselves pushing off of each other, trying to gain dominance of their bound up wrists. Their feet tripped over each other and Syn slammed Vivio against the wall, only to have herself pushed back against their dresser. Each girl yelled and struggled to get a grip on the other in an attempt to get them into some type of submission hold. Blond hair was pulled on when Vivio bent down under Syn's arm and she used the position to push Syn back onto the wall before catching a knee into her gut. Grunting, she slipped from the hold and tried to punch Syn, missing and catching a glance across her own chin. Having had enough, Vivio lunged forward, trying to get Syn onto the floor so she could get even.

Their balance was once again toppled and both girls fell hard onto the bed, only this time stopping when Syn let loose a blood curling scream of pain. Vivio stopped at once, eyes going wide when she saw Syn's back arch under her and mouth open again in a silent yell. "Vi-Virage-san?" She watched the girl roll over weakly and felt sick to her stomach when she saw the blood stained sheets beneath them and on top of her earlier discarded weapon. "Virage-san...? _Virage-san_!?"


End file.
